El dragon slayer
by Mordred028
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charlotte y Happy van camino a un mision de atrapar a un mago de fuego ladron de bancos pero terminaran encontrando mas de lo que esperaban.
1. El Dragon Slayer

Todo iba tranquilo por el camino a la misión, algunas peleas de natsu y gray, pero se calmaron después de comer, al llegar a la ciudad de la misión, empezaron a buscar a su objetivo un mago de fuego que robaba bancos, cosa sencilla para ellos.

Mientras todos caminaban para ir en dirección al banco de la ciudad, un hombre cubierto con una tela andrajosa y cubierto por una capucha paso junto a ellos, yendo a la misma dirección, natsu y Wendy se detuvieron.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?-pregunto erza.

-Ese olor, es muy familiar.-dijo natsu.

-A mí también- dijo Wendy.

-Oigan tenemos un trabajo que hacer, ¿recuerdan?-dijo gray.

Todos volvieron a ponerse en marcha, pero natsu y Wendy se miraron, ese olor era sumamente familiar, un olor fuerte como a reptil, que no olía desde el torneo, cuando se enfrentaron a los dragones.

Llegaron al banco y hubo una explosión, un mago de fuego salió por el humo riendo y dijo:

-¡soy totalmente rico!

Natsu corrió hacia la acción pero se detuvo al ver al hombre encapuchado poniéndose enfrente del mago.

-¿Qué quieres, viejo?

-Regresa el dinero y no habrá problemas.

-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

El hombre no se movió ni dijo nada lo que hiso que el criminal se sintiera inquieto y grito:

-¡Voy a hacerte cenizas!

El hombre no se movió y recibió el ataque, pero él seguía en pie solo la tela empezó a quemarse y debajo de ella apareció un chico joven, de ojos verdes, cabello castaño, con un pantalón y una camiseta negra, el chico se veía corpulento y bastante alto. Al ver eso el criminal se asustó aún más y lanzo otro ataque, el chico lo recibió sin daño alguno.

-¡No me jodas!- grito el criminal.

El cual comenzó a hacer una enorme esfera de fuego la cual podría dañar media ciudad, pero el chico seguía sin moverse solo sonreía el criminal enfurecido grito:

-¡Toma esto maldito!

La esfera empezó a caer, pero antes de que tan siquiera alcanzara a llegar a un metro del chico, este empezó a drenar el fuego, más bien selo estaba comiendo!, justamente como natsu lo hacía y el quedo completamente impresionado. Al terminar el chico solo dijo:

-Este es el peor fuego que he comido.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Simple soy un dragón Slayer.

-Mentiras… ¡estas mintiendo!

-Oh, ¿enserio?

El chico estaba parado y empezó a salir fuego de sus manos, pero su fuego era negro, negro como la oscuridad absoluta, con una velocidad increíble llego hasta donde estaba el criminal y lo golpeo, de forma que salió volando y estando hay el chico grito:

-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DEL FUEGO OBSCURO!

Y en efecto justo como un dragón Slayer este rugió lanzando el fuego negro hacia su objetivo, lo único es que durante el ataque, realmente se oía el rugido de un dragón, todos estaban en chock erza, Lucy, gray, happy, Charlotte, pero sobre todo natsu y Wendy.

Al terminar el ataque el criminal cayó al suelo totalmente vencido y rostizado, el gerente del banco salió a agradecerle al chico.

-Muchas gracias, por favor toma esto.

-No fue nada, gracias.

El chico simplemente se alejó y con fuego saliendo de sus pies se elevó en el cielo y salió disparado al norte, hacia la montaña, natsu empezó a correr, pero sus amigos lo detuvieron.

-Natsu, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto lucy

-Debo ir, ES UN DRAGON SLAYER!

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- pregunto erza.

-El olor de antes, su olor ya lo reconocí, es el olor de un dragón.

-¿Un dragón?

-Es cierto- dijo Wendy.

-Pero, ¿Por qué tanto interés?- dijo gray molesto.

-Por qué no hay dragones negros, bueno solo uno y ese es acnologia.-exclamo erza

-Entiendo- dijo gray más serio

-Pero no es como el de los dragones que enfrentamos, es diferente, es muy familiar.

Todos empezaron a seguir a natsu el cual tenía el rastro de aquel chico, un dragón Slayer de fuego totalmente obscuro, como era eso posible, solo había un dragón Slayer de las sombras y ese era rogué, pero ¿uno de fuego obscuro?, Natsu corría cada vez más rápido siguiendo el olor, hasta que percibió el olor cada vez más cerca y lo vio, el sol ya estaba bajando, y lo vio se quedó paro percibiendo ese fuerte olor a dragón, que lo hacía sentirse intranquilo pensando en su fuerza.

Lo único que hacían era mirarse el uno al otro y él le sonreía a natsu, el viento soplaba, y cuando dejo de soplar este dijo una sola oración que dejo a natsu sin palabras.

-Por fin llegaste, salamander.


	2. Fuego Obscuro

El viento volvió a soplar los dos seguían sin moverse o decir palabra alguna, los demás solo se mantenían a la distancia observando todo, natsu fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Yo?, solo soy un dragón Slayer.

-No mientas, no eres un simple dragón Slayer, tu fuego… tu fuego es negro, eso es imposible.

-Claro que no, soy un dragón de fuego obscuro, si lo quieres más corto soy un dragón negro.

-PERO EL UNICO DRAGON NEGRO ES ACNOLOGIA!

-Sé que piensas eso, pero eso no es del todo cierto, antes existían dragones negros.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es posible?

-Al igual que hay el día y la noche, así como hay luz y obscuridad, antes habían dos razas de dragones, los dragones luminosos y los obscuros, los más notables eran los dragones que controlaban un fuego muy particular, un fuego tan obscuro incluso más que una noche sin luna y sin estrellas.

-Entonces tu…

-Si mi padre era un dragón de fuego obscuro.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí?

-Estaba viajando, cuando llegue a este continente, entonces escuche rumores acerca de dragón slayers y sobre todo de ti salamander, hijo de un dragón de fuego luminoso.

-¿y viniste hasta acá solo para conocerme?

El chico empezó a reír y entonces hablo.

-Claro que no, vine aquí a pelear contigo.

Natsu empezó a ponerse nervioso por ese olor que emanaba de su oponente, con tan solo verlo a los ojos y ese olor podía sentir el enorme poder que tenía, no sabía hasta qué punto podía compararse a él, pero no perdía nada con averiguarlo.

-Entonces, PREPARATE!

Natsu arremetió contra el chico realmente tenía planeado pelear con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no sirviera de nada, Natsu empezó a lanzar golpes pero e l chico solo los esquivaba, entonces empezó a usar su fuego para intentar golpearlo.

Golpes, patadas, ataque tras ataque y ni si quiera estaba cerca de poder golpearlo y el chico solo seguía esquivando y natsu volvió a atacar.

Entonces el chico sonrió y ataco a natsu lanzando un golpe y una llamarada de fuego hacia su abdomen, el golpe lo saco volando hacia atrás apenas si puedo caer en pie, su abdomen dolía lo toco y sintió más dolor lo había quemado con ese fuego, el chico solo lo miraba y sonrió y esta vez él fue quien ataco, era sorprendente.

Sus ataques eran muy rápidos era demasiado difícil esquivarlos tanto hasta el punto en que solo puedo esquivar dos golpes que no fueron tan rápido, pero los demás terminaron por golpearlo y lanzo hacia atrás otra vez, estaba adolorido solo lo había golpeado pocas veces y estaba seguro de que no había usado casi nada de sus fuerza.

Natsu volvió a atacar y el chico seguía esquivando hasta que lanzo una patada giratoria hacia él, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando apareció Erza y desvió el golpe con su escudo.

-Natsu, no podrás tú solo, será mejor atacar entre todos.

-Está bien, vamos a hacerlo!

Todos empezaron a atacar Natsu, gray y Erza atacaban al mismo tiempo mientras Lucy llamaba a Locke y a virgo, mientras tanto Wendy se dedicaba a aumentar y sanar las heridas de todos.

Cuando Locke y virgo aparecieron empezaron a atacar sin dudarlo pero el chico tenia reflejos fuera de lo ordinario muy fácilmente podía esquivar todos los ataques y contraatacar con una enorme facilidad, todos seguían atacando pero no servía de nada estar atacando sin acertar además de los contrataques del enemigo los estaban debilitando y agotando demasiado rápido, Gray salió desde otra para atacar usando una espada de hielo acompañado de Erza con una espada en mano, ambos lo golpearon, pero ambas espadas terminaron por romperse sin causar daño alguno.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Mi piel es tan dura como las escamas de un dragón, entre más fuerte es un dragón más fuertes son sus escamas.

Todos siguieron atacando sin tener resultado alguno, todos sus combos y ataques combinados no surtían ningún efecto, el chico no tenía ningún rasguño, ni siquiera un simple cortada, de pronto el chico salto hacia atrás y empezó a absolver aire para así poder hacer su rugido.

-Todos atrás de mí! Grito Erza

Todos se pusieron atrás de ella ayudándola mientras ella ponía su escudo en frente y los otras la apoyaban poniendo de sus fuerzas incluso Gray puso una gran barrera de hielo en frente, el chico grito.

-RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO OBSCURO!

El ataque llego rápidamente a ellos y rompió fácilmente la barrera de hielo. La única protección era el escudo de Erza que a pesar de que todos estaban atrás sosteniendo el escudo para amortiguar el ataque, el poder del rugido los hacia retroceder y cuartear el escudo.

-Esta fuerza están poderosa como el ataque de Etherion!

-Eso es imposible!

El ataque era tan poderoso que el escudo empezaba a romperse rápidamente, pero de pronto el ataque se desvió y golpeo una montaña destrozándola por completo con una explosión que no dejo rastro alguno de que alguna vez hubo una montaña.

Todos empezaron a ver al chico con un miedo indescriptible, natsu temblaba ya que ese chico podría acabar con ellos en cualquier instante.

-Es muy fuerte. Dijo Erza

-Y estoy seguro de que no hemos visto su verdadero poder.

-¿Sera cierto? Pregunto Wendy.

-Bueno en si es verdad, solo use como un diez por ciento en ese ataque.

-Diez por ciento?, pero ese ataque está a la altura de Etherion, inclusive más fuerte. Dijo Erza

-El poder de un dragón es por mucho más fuerte que cualquier magia de personas normales.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no nos acabas? Pregunto Natsu

-No vine aquí a solo pelear o a matarlos, tengo mis motivos para venir

-¿Cómo qué? Pregunto Erza.

-Unirme a Fairy Tail.


	3. Un nuevo viaje inicia

-Unirte a Fairy Tail? Pregunto erza.

-Si

-Por qué?

-Quiero estar cerca a aquellos que son parecidos a mi.

-nosotros? Pregunto Wendy.

-SI

\- No creo que seamos muy parecidos

\- Tranquilo somos dragon slayers, además creo que no estaría mal intentar estar en un grupo después de mucho tiempo viajando.

\- Viajabas solo?

\- no del todo, al igual que ustedes también tengo a un EXZEED conmigo, solo que lo envié a una misión, no debería tardar mucho en regresar.

\- a que lo mandaste?

\- comprar algunas cosas que necesito, esperaba seguir viajando después de atrapar al ladron de bancos pero me retrase después de lo que paso con ustedes, ya debe de estar en camino.

\- John!

\- hablando del diablo, ya compraste todo, carter?

\- si, John todo esta listo para seguir, solo una duda, vi una explosión desde la ciudad estabas peleando con estas personas, quienes son?

\- Ellos son de Fairy Tail el de pelo rosa es salamander.

Todos se quedaron impresionados al ver al Exzeed frente a ellos era de un color plateado obscurecido con manchas negras en algunas partes que lo hacían ver como un depredador.

-Por cierto no nos hemos presentado, yo soy John y el es mi amigo Carter.

-Yo soy Erza, ellos son Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy y Charlotte.

\- Mas Exzeed como yo!

Carter corrió hasta happy y charlotte y el saludo a ambos con un apretón de manos muy amistoso y alegre.

-Perdón por mi amigo, aunque debo decir que también estoy emocionado de encontrarme con otros similares a mí.

-Oye John, si vamos a ir con ellos al gremio de fairy tail?

-SI, solo vamos a recoger las cosas que compraste y nos vamos.

-No es necesario ya traje la mochila.

Carter dejo en el piso una mochila grande azul algo maltratada.

-muchas gracias amigo, es hora de continuar con nuestro viaje.

John tomo la mochila y empezó a seguir a aquellos que desde ahora estarían con el, compañeros, era algo extraño y nuevo para el, pero pensó que siempre estuvo acompañado de Carter el era su familia y ahora podía tener amigos, con un gran sentimiento de alegría y confianza seguia caminando con sus nuevos amigos.

Ya había pasado un rato y ya tenían quien los llevara hasta Magnolia el carruaje empezó a moverse y natsu se sintió mareado, todos estaban extrañados John esdta totalmente bien.

-Oye John si eres un Dragon Slayer, porque tu no te mareas como natsu en los transportes.

\- Bueno de hecho si me pasa, pero halle la forma de anularlo con mi propia magia.

\- porque les pasa eso?

\- no lo sé, creo que es porque en si tenemos los poderes y costumbres de los dragones y ellos acostumbraban volar, tal vez al poner movimiento externo y ajeno a nuestro cuerpo nos pasa eso, a Wendy tal vez no por el hecho de que ella tiene magia curativa, pero solo es una teoría.

\- Bueno tiene algo de lógica.

-Por cierto si eres tan poderoso, porque nunca oímos rumores tuyos en Fiore?

\- Porque he viajado desde otro continente llevo años viajando hasta hace unos tres o cuatro llegue aquí, y escuche rumores sobre un antiguo gremio en donde había dragon slayers muy fuertes, pero que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, pero hace no mucho volvi a escuchar hacerca de esos dragon Slayer y de un su gremio, entonces decidi dejar de viajar sin rumbo e ir hacia donde ustedes.

\- Entonces vienes de otro continente, y tu padre? Pregunto Wendy

\- si, el me entreno, junto a otros.

\- Espera que!, había más? Dijo natsu tan sorprendido que se le paso el mareo.

\- si, yo vivía en una aldea de dragones negros, vivi allí mucho tiempo hasta que un dia desaparecieron sin dejar rastro y no se como paso, entonces fue que empese a viajar por el mundo, no podía quedarme ahí toda la vida esperando a que regresaran.

\- Entonces por eso eres tan fuerte, estuviste rodeado de dragones por un largo tiempo.

\- Bueno en parte si, pero también mi padre me enseno todo lo necesario, como activar mi Dragon Force y aumentarlo, desde ahí fue cuando me volvi aun mas fuerte.

\- Entonces puedes usar Dragon Force a voluntad?

\- SI, incluso llegue a derrotar a mi padre y a otros dragones en peleas.

\- los mastaste?

\- Claro que no!, eran mi familia nunca me atrevería a hacer algo como eso, eran peleas si, pero no a muerte mas como un entrenamiento muy severo donde peleábamos de verdad pero sin matar, como una pelea de el que caiga primero pierde.

\- entiendo perdón.

\- pero por eso eres tan fuerte, ya has derrotado dragones has entrenado y peleado duratne mucho tiempo mas que cualquier dragon Slayer.

\- Bueno eso si es cierto.

La conversación fue interrumpida por una luz que tranpasaba el vidrio de la ventana, era la luz de la ciudad de magnolia, John se asomo por la ventana y vio toda la ciudad y un enorme edificio que se alzaba al fondo con un icónico nombre, el gremio de Fairy Tail, John sonreía ya que una nueva fase de su vida había dado inicio como si fuera obra del destino.


	4. El Gremio

El carruaje ya había llegado a los límites de la ciudad, los edificios y hogares se alzaban John observaba todo con fascinación incluyendo a Carter, Magnolia era un ciudad grande y bastante bella en la noche las luces alumbraban los hogares y calles, y a pesar de que era algo tarde aun había gente en las calles y negocios y estaban felices.

Mira John cuantos hogares y puestos de comida!

Los veo Carter, es una ciudad muy hermosa.

Sí que lo es!

La felicidad de sus acompañantes era algo divertido para los demás como se emocionaban por estar en un lugar como Magnolia y no dejaban de ver fascinados por la ventana, como un par de niños que ven algo nuevo y deslumbrante por primera vez.

-Hemos llegado. Anuncio Erza.

De inmediato John abrió la puerta y bajo seguido de Carter y quedaron sin habla y completamente llenos de felicidad, el edificio de Fairy Tail, era aún más grande y llamativo de cerca que desde la lejanía.

-Esto es genial John, por fin estamos en Fairy Tail.

\- Es cierto, vamos!

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo John y Carter ya iban corriendo directo a la puerta abriéndola inmediatamente y quedándose parados viendo a todos los magos que hay había incluso John puedo percibir el olor de un Dragon Slayer y otro que tenía un olor parecido a uno pero era diferente.

-Bien que te parece? Pregunto Lucy.

-Esto es genial!

-Me alegra oírlo.

-Solo una duda, hay mas Dragon Slayers ,aquí?

-Si, dos más Gaajel y Laxus.

-Si uno es de mi generación, pero el otro es de las nuevas generaciones, verdad?

-SI, como lo supiste?

\- por su olor uno huele a dragón y el otro tiene solo un olor parecido al de un dragón pero no del todo.

\- Bueno ya tendrás tiempo de conocerlos vamos a ver al maestro.

-Vamos entonces.

Macarov estaba sentado en el bar hablando con un hombre de pelo naranja, conversaban alegremente entre ellos y comían hasta que natsu interrumpió en la conversación.

-Gildarts!

-Natsu, como has estado?

\- Bien, ya volvimos del trabajo.

\- Y cobraron la paga? Pregunto Macarov.

\- No pudimos.

\- porque?, pensé que era un trabajo fácil.

-Lo era, pero alguien llego a él antes que nosotros.

En ese momento Macarov vio al chico que acababa de llegar con ellos, un chico alto, ojos verdes y cabello castano.

-Fue el quien hiso el trabajo?

-SI, maestro y quiere unirse al gremio.

-Bien, bien entonces estaremos más que felices de aceptarlo.

-Señor, si no es un problema mi amigo también quiere unirse.

\- SI, yo también quiero ser un miembro de Fairy Tail!

Todos los que habían escuchado se quedaron impactados al ver al Exzeed de color plateado obscurecido.

-Un exzeed!, perdone mi pregunta joven pero es usted un Dragon Slayer? Pregunto Macarov algo preocupado.

\- Si señor, soy un Dragon Slayer, mi nombre es John y él es mi compañero Carter.

\- Interesante, y que elemento controlas? Pregunto Gildarts

\- El fuego obscuro.

Todos alrededor empezaron a reír y Macarov comento.

-Chico eso es imposible, no existe nada como eso.

-En serio?

John encendió su puno con su fuego y todos quedaron en silencio mirando su llama que era como la obscuridad absoluta y parecía que si lo veías demasiado tiempo caerías hacia un abismo del que nunca podrías escapar.

-Interesante, quiero pelear contigo!. Dijo una voz

Ahí estaba un chico de pelo negro y perforaciones, John no tardo en reconocer su olor.

-Así que tú eres el otro dragon Slayer, Gajeel, cierto?

-Así es, soy un dragon de metal.

-Interesante, peleare contigo.

-Oye Gajeel estás seguro de querer pelear? Pregunto Natsu.

\- Por qué?

\- Porque está ocultando su poder, pero ni todos nosotros juntos pudimos vencerlo, ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño.

\- Es verdad? Pregunto Macarov

\- SI. Dijo Erza al mismo tiempo que saca su espada y escudo roto.

-El hiso esto?

-SI , me espada se rompió al golpearlo con ella y el escudo casi lo rompió con su rugido, incluso entre nosotros incluyendo a Leo y a Virgo no éramos capaces de mantenernos sin que la fuerza del ataque nos empujara hacia atrás

\- Impresionante.

\- Eso me alienta a querer pelear aún más!

-De acuerdo Gajeel peleare con contra ti.

Al decir esto John siguió a Gajeel a la parte trasera del gremio en donde se pusieron frente a frente con todos en el gremio observando con intriga que tan realmente fuerte podría ser el nuevo dragon Slayer.

-En serio creen que pueda ganar?

\- Tal vez, realmente no se ve muy fuerte.

\- Eso creen ustedes, pero John ha sido capaz de derrotar a dragones el solo.

-Imposible! Hemos presenciado la fuerza de los dragones, nadie puede derrotarlos.

-Pues se equivocan, él ha sido capaz.

-Como lo sabes?

\- El me lo ha contado y confió en mi mejor amigo, él nunca me ha mentido, además he presenciado su poder muchas veces como para no tener ni la más mínima duda.

Todos se quedaron impresionados con la confianza de Carter hacia John entonces simplemente se dedicaron a ver qué pasaba.

-Estás listo?

-Claro, por que no.

Gajeel rápidamente ataco a John primero intento golpearlo pero él los esquivaba con una gran facilidad, todos quedaron bastante sorprendidos por la velocidad y reflejos de John, entonces fue cuando Gajeel empezó a usar su magia para atacarlo puñetazos de acero y el los esquivaba saltando, rodando o simplemente haciéndose hacia un lado, de un momento a otro Gajeel convirtió su piel a acero y siguió atacando con más velocidad, pero John podía seguir esquivando con facilidad, entonces fue cuando John golpeo a Gajeel en la cara, destrozando el metal y dejando al descubierto gran parte de la cara de Gajeel.

-No puede ser! Nunca nadie había sido capaz de esto solo Natsu fue capaz de hacer fisuras en el metal pero no destruirlo de un solo golpe y fue un golpe con su mano desnuda!- replicaba Gajeel en su cabeza.

Gajeel estaba empezando a estar muy intranquilo, había sido capaz de destrozar su metal de un solo puñetazo y ahora que había John había atacado ya no ocultaba su poder y podía percibir un olor a dragon en el, pero no iba solo a rendirse.

-Rugido del dragon de hierro! Grito Gajeel

El rugido era muy fuerte e iba directo a John pero cuando llego el solo lo desvió hacia el cielo con sus propias manos, Gajeel estaba cada vez más desesperado y como último recurso Gajeel convirtió su mano en una motosierra atacando rápidamente a John.

-Gajeel detente! Grito Levy

Pero todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que John no se movió recibió el golpe y cuando esto paso las púas de la motosierra empezaron a salir volando hacia todas partes haciendo que el acero en movimiento causara chispas contra su piel, Gajeel salto hacia atrás viendo su motosierra ahora sin púas y luego vio a John que no tenía ni un solo rasguño, todos quedaron impactados y aterrorizados al mismo tiempo, no sabían que hacer, Gajeel con su acero no podía ni hacerle una simple cortada, Gajeel simplemente dio otro paso hacia atrás.

-Qué clase de Dragon Slayer eres?

-Solo soy un Dragon Obscuro.

\- Entonces como es posible que ni mi acero pueda dañarte.

-En parte por lo que dijo Carter es cierto he podido derrotar dragones, mi piel es como las escamas de un dragon.

Todo tenía sentido pero eso lo hacía aún más aterrador entonces, Macarov hablo.

-Bien chico te propongo algo, vamos a hacerte una prueba, si puedes derrotar a Gildarts en una demostración de poder mágico te unirás al gremio directamente como un mago de nivel S.

\- De acuerdo acepto el reto.

-Esto será interesante, yo empiezo. Dijo Gildarts.

Gildarts empezó a liberar su poder dejando a todos sorprendidos por la cantidad de magia que salía de el entonces John empezó a liberar su poder alcanzando rápidamente a Gildarts y quedándose a su nivel.

-Gildarts! Tienes mi permiso para liberar el cien por ciento! Grito Macarov.

Gildarts libero todo su poder y todo temblaba, John sonreía y grito:

-Eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para derrotar a un dragon!

John empezó a gritar dejando escuchar su rugido y elevando su poder más allá del de Gildarts con una rapidez sorprendente, ahora no era un temblor era un terremoto y todo por John que estaba rodeado de fuego, todos escuchaban ese rugido de dragón que salía de John, incluso Gildarts estaba tan sorprendido que dejo de aumentar su poder y solo veía al chico que con solo un poco de su poder así temblar la tierra y creaba olas en el océano.

-Su poder es impresionante. Comento Gildarts asustado.

-Si tiene un poder tan grande usando solo un poco de su poder, entonces su poder debe de ser inmenso usando el Dragon Force.

De inmediato John dejo de liberar poder regresando a la normalidad, todos estaban completamente sorprendidos inclusive Macarov y Guildarts temblaban por la cantidad de poder que vieron y más sabiendo que no uso Dragon Force y estaban seguros que eso no era ni un cuarto de su poder y se preguntaban cuáles eran sus límites.

-Bueno, lo prometido es deuda.

-Oíste eso Carter? Vamos a ser magos de Fairy Tail oficiales!

\- Si, ya quiero mi marca del gremio!

-Antes que nada una pregunta, puedes usar Dragon Force?

-Si maestro, mi padre me enseno a usarlo a voluntad y controlarlo.

-Entiendo, bueno, todos a dentro, es hora de celebrar la llegada de un nuevo miembro a Fairy TAIL!

Todos gritaron con emoción al saber que un gran y poderoso mago se les estaba uniendo, todos entraron, John está adentro cuando tres magos de pelo plateado se le acercaron un hombre y dos mujeres, una llevaba un sello en la mano.

-Hola, bienvenido a Fairy Tail, mi nombre es Mirajane, ellos son mis hermanos Elfman y Lissana.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy John y él es Carter.

-Bueno, en donde quieren su marca del gremio?

\- Yo la tendré del mismo color y en donde se lo ponga John.

\- Oye tengo una idea yo me pongo uno plateado y tu uno negro ambos en el hombro derecho.

\- OH, ya entiendo tu tendrás mi color y yo el tuyo!

-Exacto!

-Si, vamos a hacerlo.

John se levantó la manga de la camiseta hasta el hombro, Mirajane puso la marca de Fairy Tail en el hombro de un color plateado metálico obscurecido, entonces puso la marca en el brazo de Carter de color negro.

-John, ya somos miembros de Fairy Tail!

-Si carter, lo somos.

\- Un gusto en conocerlos. Dijo un Exzeed de color negro como una pantera.

-Gusto en conocerte, me llamo Carter.

\- Yo soy Phanter Lily.

\- Estoy tan feliz! Hay más Exceed como yo!

John también lo estaba ahora estaba en un gremio, tenía compañeros y tenía a mas Dragon Slayer con el, miro a su alrededor y contemplo con una sonrisa la nueva etapa de su vida que en su interior juro proteger con toda su fuerza sin importar que pasara, quería estar ahí y ahí es donde iba a estar, estaba feliz, Carter le dio un pequeño golpe en la pierna y volteo a verlo sonriente y empezaron a caminar ahora como miembros de Fairy Tail.


	5. El primer trabajo

Todo estaba tranquilo pero el suelo era húmedo, John se levantó del suelo que era como una muy delgada capa de agua, al ver hacia arriba podía ver el cielo con nubes en él, pero no podía ver el sol, el empezó a caminar como buscando algo solo que no sabía que era solo caminaba sin rumbo, entonces John escucho un sonido, un sonido como el de un ser enorme volando y entonces una sombra paso sobre el, John volteo hacia arriba y todo se volvió de un color rojo el agua ahora era fuego y el cielo era rojo como la sangre con nubes negras, desde el rabillo de su ojo logro ver un enorme cuerpo de humo de donde se escuchaban gritos y lamentos en esa misma dirección y corrió hacia allí entonces vio la ciudad de Magnolia, totalmente en llamas siendo atacada por Acnologia y muchos otros dragones que volaban en el cielo. John no podía creerlo estaba aterrado entonces fue cuando una mano lo tomo del tobillo, era Natsu que decía.

-John… porque no nos advertiste del peligro?

-Natsu… dijo John aterrorizado mientras veía a Natsu morir ahí en el piso.

De pronto un rugido se escuchó, John volteo a ver hacia el frente era Actonologia que había lanzado su rugido hacia él, totalmente aterrado y sin poder hacer nada John recibió el ataque gritando por el dolor cuando este impacto contra él.

John se despertó de golpe en medio de la gran sala de Fairy Tail estaba sudando en frio y con una respiración demasiado agitada tanto que veía completamente borroso y todo su cuerpo temblaba del miedo aun sabiendo que era un sueño, pasaron unos segundos y John recupero la vista aun asustado y totalmente desconcertado volteo a su alrededor todos estaban dormidos y recordó que todos se quedaron ahí celebrando su llegada, entonces una voz lo hiso voltear a sus piernas era Carter.

-John, estas bien? -Dijo Carter adormilado.

-Estoy bien, Carter. -Dijo John mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Carter.

-Estoy muy feliz de poder estar aquí, es muy divertido. - Dijo Carter quedándose dormido.

-Descansa amigo.

John se levantó y busco su mochila que estaba en un pilar cerca de la entrada, con Carter en las manos lo recargo en el pilar sacando una cobija y poniendo la mochila como almohada para Carter tapándolo con la cobija, Carter abrazo la cobija mientras sonreía dormido, John sonrió y recordó cuando conoció a Carter él estaba solo en medio de un bosque huyendo de uno monstros que lo perseguían entonces fue cuando John corrió hacia ellos golpeándolos y ahuyentándolos, Carter desde ese momento se quedó con él y jamás se han separado, también recordó la promesa que le hiso, que jamás lo dejaría solo y lo protegería lo que le recordó al sueño y se levantó dirigiéndose a la cantina en donde Mirajane ya estaba limpiando vasos y platos.

-Buenos días, John. Dijo Mirajane.

-Buenos días.

-Quieres algo de desayunar?

-Me gustaría, pero no quiero seguir comiendo sabiendo que ya tengo una deuda.

-Tranquilo lo de anoche fue un regalo, no tienes que pagar nada y esta comida la puedo poner a tu cuenta por hoy hasta que hagas un trabajo.

-Gracias Mirajane, por cierto tengo una duda, que es un mago de rango-s?

-En los gremios son magos que han demostrado una gran fuerza y habilidad mágica para poder hacer trabajos sumamente difíciles y arriesgados, son en los que más pagan.

-En serio? Y hay alguno por el momento?

-Sí, hay varios de hecho, ve arriba y velos mientras cocino tu comida.

-Gracias Mirajane, te debo una.

John corrió hacia arriba en donde vio un muro donde había pegados varios trabajos donde se pagaban altas cantidades de dinero, muchos consistían en investigar y otros en acabar con monstruos, uno de ellos el de mayor paga pedía acabar con un espíritu obscuro cerca de un pueblo, John sin dudarlo tomo el trabajo y corrió hacia bajo donde su comida estaba lista.

-Listo, buen provecho.

-Espera, puedes hacer algo más de comida para Carter?

-Claro

John corrió hacia Carter el cual seguía durmiendo, él se acercó y le acaricio la cabeza mientras decía su nombre para despertarlo, cuando al fin despertó dijo.

-Buenos días John, que pasa?

-Ya tenemos un trabajo en donde nos pagaran muy bien.

-En serio?

Carter tomo el anuncio y con emoción comento.

-Esto es perfecto para nosotros!

-Lo es, vamos a comer y partiremos de inmediato.

-Claro!

Carter se paró y corrió hacia donde estaba la comida ya hecha comieron bastante rápido ya que estaban emocionados por su primer trabajo y obtendrían una fortuna por ello.

-Que pasa aquí? Pregunto Lucy que había despertado junto a Wendy y Levy.

-John y Carter se van a su primer trabajo.

Ellas vieron el trabajo y se preocuparon un poco advirtiendo a John y Carter.

-Están seguros?

-Por supuesto que sí! -Dijo Carter entusiasmado.

-No creen que deberían empezar por uno más fácil.

-Este es perfecto. -Dijo John

-Aunque es cierto que su fuerza es mucho mayor a las de cualquiera no creo que sea un problema para John, pero creo que Carter debe quedarse es muy peligroso.

John y Carter se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa de cómplices que los hacia ver como si tuvieran algo oculto Levy no se quedó callada y pregunto.

-Tienen un secreto no es así.

-SI, escogí este trabajo porque sé que es algo que ambos podemos manejar tal vez no lo parezca pero Carter también es muy fuerte tiene una transformación de batalla.

-En serio? Igual que Lily.

-Lily también puede transformarse? -pregunto Carter

-Sí, él puede transformarse en un hombre, pero permanece su apariencia de pantera.

-Genial y que poder tiene?

-Es muy fuerte y hábil con la espada.

-Oh, entiendo.

-Pero tu Carter en que te puedes transformar?

-Sera mejor que se los muestre

una luz empezó a salir de Carter cubriéndolo por completo y mientras eso pasaba su forma cambiaba, todos tenían que cubrirse los ojos para no lastimarse incluso los dormidos despertaban preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

La luz se extinguía dejando cada vez ver más a Carter que ahora era un lobo de color plateado muy brilloso, era muy grande del mismo tamaño de John, un lobo enorme, la luz se extinguió y todos quedaron completamente sorprendidos.

-Que acaba de pasar? Pregunto Lucy

-Esta es mi transformación, un lobo de elementos.

-Es por eso que escogí este trabajo porque es algo que Carter puede manejar y ser de gran ayuda.

-Entiendo, pero no entiendo, ¿un lobo de elementos?

-Así es, con su pelaje es capaz de absorber elementos como fuego y todo lo que sea poder mágico elemental.

-Bueno cuando lo explican de ese modo tiene sentido. Dijo Wendy

-John vamos a hacer el trabajo!

-Claro, ¡bueno nos vamos!

-Esperen! -Dijo Erza.

-Qué pasa?

-Vamos con ustedes.

-No es necesario estaremos bien por nuestra cuenta.

-Tranquilo vamos a ir a ver el dúo dinámico que tanto presumen ser. Dijo Gajeel

-De acuerdo, no tengo problema con que quieran ir ver.

Todos se prepararon y salieron del gremio junto a John y Carter, era mucha gente, Erza, Natsu, Happy, Charlotte, Wendy, Gray, Lucy, Gajeel y Lily. Todos iban con ellos para ver si eran realmente capaces de hacer un trabajo como ese. Al poco tiempo tomaron un carruaje que los llevaría hasta el lugar del trabajo.

-Una pregunta John, que tienes planeado hacer contra este espíritu? – pregunto Erza

-Tranquila Erza, Carter y yo lo tenemos bajo control.

-Oye Carter.

-Que pasa Lily?

-Cuando regresemos quiero pelear contigo, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres.

-De acuerdo!

-Oye, Lily también piensa que él ha entrenado y peleado junto a mi durante un largo tiempo.

-Bueno eso lo hace más interesante.

-De acuerdo solo no digas que no te advertí.

El tiempo paso lento entre historias que le contaban a John y a Carter acerca de las aventuras que habían pasado y también de que conocían a otros dos Dragon Slayer de tercera generación uno de luz llamado Sting y el otro de sombras llamado Rouge. Después de seis horas de viaje continuo llegaron a la entrada del pueblo donde bajaron y de inmediato se dirigieron a la casa del alcalde quien los recibió con una sonrisa, era un hombre bajo como de un metro sesenta y siete de cabello negro quien al verlos dijo:

-Bienvenidos magos de Fairy Tail.

-Gracias por su amable bienvenida. -Dijo John

-Solo una pregunta, todos ustedes vienen por el trabajo.

-No señor, solo nosotros soy John y él es mi amigo Carter.

-Y que hacen los demás aquí?

-Venimos a ver como lo va a nuestro nuevo compañero en su primer trabajo señor. Contesto Erza cortésmente.

-Primer trabajo! Pero esto solo puede hacerlo un mago de clase-S me sentiría más seguro si lo hicieran los magos que participaron en el torneo mágico.

-Tranquilo señor, aunque sea nuevo nuestro amigo John es actualmente el mago más fuerte del gremio.

-Imposible! ¿Señor John si pudiera preguntar, que clase de mago es usted?

-Soy un Dragon Slayer.

-Imposible en ese caso quisiera una demostración, quiero que haga su rugido apuntando hacia el cielo.

-Claro no es problema.

John espero a que todos se alejaran un poco, se colocó en posición apuntando al cielo y entonces rugió.

-RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO OBSCURO!

El rugido se escuchó sumamente fuerte mientras un enorme rayo de poder salía disparado hacia el cielo con una inmensa fuerza que hacía temblar el suelo, cuando se detuvo volteo a ver al alcalde que estaba totalmente pálido.

\- ¡Imposible, tanto poder, pero su fuego es negro!

-Bueno es que soy un Dragon Slayer obscuro.

-Impresionante! Esta decidido tu junto a tu amigo se encargarán del trabajo.

-De acuerdo.

\- Y si no es mucha molestia yo también quiero ir a ver.

-No hay problema solo quédese con mis amigos y todo estará bien.

EL alcalde junto a unos guardias los acompañó hasta la guarida del espíritu deteniéndose a una distancia prudente el comandante de los guardias apunto directo hacia donde se encontraba el espíritu que era una cueva dentro de una montaña de rocas y la llanura era igual de roca.

-Antes de que vayan tengo que advertirles el espíritu es muy grande y puede crear su propio ejército de sombras.

-No se preocupe tenemos esto bajo control, ¡vamos Carter!

-Vamos a acabar con ese espíritu!

John y Carter se alejaron caminando, mientras lo hacían hablaban acerca de cómo combatir al espíritu.

-Carter si lo que dijo el comandante es cierto vamos a necesitar que utilices tu habilidad de para crear dobles para combatir, nuestra prioridad es no dejar que ningún espíritu escape a la ciudad.

-De acuerdo John.

Cada vez estaban más cerca de la guarida del espíritu, Carter cambio de forma a lobo y John encendió sus manos en fuego, de pronto un gigantesco espíritu obscuro emergió de la cueva dando a conocer su grito de guerra y sin perder el tiempo de la cueva también salían espíritus de diferentes tamaños y formas

\- ¿Listo, Carter?

-Listo!

John apunto su puno hacia Carter dejando salir una enorme llamarada de fuego, John detuvo las flamas y apareció Carter ahora convertido en un lobo de fuego obscuro y con un aullido muchas copias exactas de Carter aparecieron eran doscientas, las copias de Carter y el mismo empezaron a atacar a las sombras que intentaban ir en la dirección de la ciudad John tampoco se quedaba atrás, lanzando enormes llamaradas acababa con muchas sombras, pero cada vez aparecían más y de un momento a otro varias sombras habían pasado el bloqueo y John tuvo que usar su fuego como un impulso para llegar hacia las sombras y así poder acabar con ellas de un rugido entonces Carter apareció junto a John y grito.

-John!

Con solo decir su nombre supo que es lo que pensaba y en un momento lanzo más fuego y con más poder hacia Carter el cual de inmediato volvió a aullar y estaba vez junto a las doscientas que ya había aparecieron otras cuatrocientas un total de seiscientas, entonces las copias empezaron a avanzar con John y Carter al frente ganando terreno, los combos de los dos eran inigualables en un momento una sombra quiso atacar a Carter por su punto ciego pero John la detuvo con una llamarada, entonces Carter salto sobre John y mordió a otra que se acercaba a ellos la tenía por el cuello cuando John lanzo un ataque hacia la sombra y desapareció.

-John debemos atacar al espíritu!

-Entiendo, vamos a avanzar y entonces lo atacare directamente, por mientras ataca a todos los que puedas, pero no dejes que ninguno escape.

Ellos empezaron a avanzar cada vez más rápido y el espíritu gritaba con más fuerza en desesperación, de la nada cientos de brazos salieron del espíritu atacando a todo a su alcance John aprovecho un ataque fallido del espíritu con uno de sus brazos para poder usarlo y correr directo hacia él, mientras tanto Carter junto a sus copias acababan con cualquier espíritu que quisiera escapar, John seguía corriendo esquivando ataques del espíritu mientras corría encendiendo sus manos y pies en llamas cuando está cerca del espíritu John corrió aún más rápido saltando hacia la izquierda y quedando frente a frente con el espíritu entonces grito.

-ALAS DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO OBSCURO!

Grito John mientras golpeaba al espíritu con su poder girando cortando al espíritu y creando un vortex que atrajo a los espíritus que quedaban y acabando con ellos, al final John cayó de pie ya la pelea había acabado, pero entonces algo lo derribo ya que lo tomo por sorpresa y empezó a lamerle la cara, era Carter en su forma de lobo ya había hecho desaparecer el fuego y las copias.

-Lo hicimos John!

-Por supuesto! – dijo John rascándole las orejas a Carter el cual empezó a aullar de la felicidad.

Todos terminaron por acercarse hacia donde estaban John y Carter.

-Esto es más que increíble! -dijo el alcalde.

-Cuanto poder tienen los dos. – dijo el comandante de los guardias.

\- Y eso que no uso todo, John pudo acabar con el espíritu de un solo golpe. – dijo natsu

\- Es eso cierto? – pregunto el alcalde

-Bueno si, pero le prometí a Carter que siempre trabajaríamos en equipo a menos que la situación realmente lo ameritara que usara todo mi poder, además era nuestro primer trabajo como magos de Fairy Tail no solo mío.

-Eres realmente fuerte Carter.

-Gracias, Lily.

-Aye, eso fue sorprendente!

-Sin duda alguna lo fue.

-Gracias Happy, gracias Charlotte.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero no tardaron en volver a la casa del alcalde para poder darles su recompensa y el alcalde les ofreció dejarlos quedarse como huéspedes a lo cual accedieron, pero no perdieron el tiempo para volver en la mañana después de desayunar ya que estaban seguros de que todos querrían oír acerca de su primer trabajo.


End file.
